


Boys Over Cheesecake

by Dovahsaur



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahsaur/pseuds/Dovahsaur
Summary: When Youngjae and Daehyun decide to make a cheesecake together, all hell breaks loose and unsaid feelings suddenly come out. POV Youngjae.





	Boys Over Cheesecake

As I enter the dorm, I can hear loud laughing and talk. I guess Himchan is watching the television, once again commenting on every single thing the people say on the screen. I close the door behind me and pull the bag I'm carrying tighter against my chest. Damn, that thing's heavy.

"What took so long?" Daehyun shows up, coming from the living room. "I'm hungry."

"Shocking news." I roll my eyes, this guy cannot survive more than a couple of hours without food. "It was crowded, at least twenty solid minutes of waiting at the cashier."

His eyes fall on the groceries bag I'm still holding in my left arm. I know what is going on in his hungry mind, more importantly, what is in his stomach — nothing. I don't know any person on earth that loves food as much as Daehyun does, no one else can have such an adorable lip-biting expression when seeing food.

I turn left as I enter the kitchen knowing as certain as my own name that Daehyun is following close behind me. Whether he is going after me or the food, no one can know for sure. However, my money is on the latter. The Room of Wonders, as Daehyun likes to call it, is still filled with the delicious smell of our last meal a few hours ago. I can finally let go of the heavy bag as I put it on the table, right in the middle of the room. I began unpacking it with Daehyun's generous help motivated, I'm quite sure of it, by his empty stomach.

"Everything's here?" he asks while taking out all the food inside the bag one by one. He reaches a bag of chips and barely hesitates a split second before ripping it open.

"Yup," I glance at him for a short moment and notice he has already eaten a handful of chips. "Please tell me you're not going to eat all of these on your own. You'll gain weight and the manager's not going to like it."

"Why not?" he tosses another chip in his mouth. "It's in the kitchen, so it's meant to be eaten. You guys don't even like chips that much, and we train hard enough, a couple of chips won't make a huge difference." He's got a point, though.

"So," I clap my hands together once all the groceries are in their intended place. "Are we making this damn cheesecake?"

Daehyun let's out a cheerful "yeah!", leaving a few little crumbs to fall on the floor, while I begin investigating the kitchen in my search for the ingredients we need. Once I've taken out everything, we decide to split the tasks between the two of us. Daehyun will be making the filling and I'll be in charge of making the crust.

"I can't wait to eat this thing," he begins singing to some random tune. 

Damn, his vocals are no joke. Several years of working alongside this guy and I am still shivering every single time I hear his voice singing. 

"Sorry to break the news," I sing back, trying to replicate the tune he used just before, "but you'll have to wait until tomorrow." We must sound like the dumbest dudes on the planet, singing to each other instead of talking like normal people do. I couldn't care less, though.

Of all the seven members, Daehyun is by far the one I'm closest to. Nothing new to me, though, considering the feelings I've been hiding from everyone for years. I never had the courage to tell anyone that my feelings for Daehyun were on the romantic side of the spectrum.

I don't remember when or how I fell in love with Daehyun. I only had a couple of girlfriends before, nothing serious, and I never thought I would have this kind of attraction towards a man. It wasn't the easiest thing to admit, even to myself. At first, I didn't give too much thought to it, but as time passed I had to make myself come to the inevitable conclusion that I was bisexual.

When I met Daehyun, we were a bit awkward with each other at first. He has been added to the group only a couple of months before debut, that sure didn't help. We didn't know anything about him, he was always so quiet and discrete, nothing like the loud funny guy he is today. It wasn't easy at first, but the more time we spent together, the more comfortable we got. 

Trouble began when I realized that I was feeling something much deeper and stronger than regular platonic friendship. When I realized that the shivering I had when we had any kind of contact wasn't due to the low temperature. Or that the pounding heart wasn't because of all the dancing and singing. I feel alive and safe whenever I am with him like nothing could ever happen to me. No one else has ever made me feel like that. I get jealous each time he hands out with any of the other members and don't get me started on girls. I still remember that day, when he introduced us to this foreign girl. I didn't know the girl for more than a few minutes and I already felt a burning hand crush my heart every time I saw her with Daehyun. As much as I wanted to be happy for him, I couldn't get over how much I envied her. I thought it was a phrase, that it would fade away with time and I could someday be truly glad for Daehyun. It didn't. It only grew stronger to the point that when he told us it was over, still crying and hurt, I felt relieved. To this day, I still hate myself for that. Daehyun was hurting, I had no right to feel relieved.

He always talks about when he will get married and have children. Things someone like me, a guy, could never give him. There is no place for me in his future, nor in his family. I keep telling myself that it's better for the both of us if my feelings stay secret. This way, I can at least be his best friend and still be part of his life. Better than nothing.

As I get lost in my thoughts, Daehyun continues singing anything that comes through his mind. His clear, honey-like voice makes my heart race and I struggle to hold the pan in my shaking hands.

"Shut up, kids, I'm trying to watch TV here," Himchan groans from the sofa in which he is still watching his show.

I close the oven once the cheesecake's crust is ready and turn it on before I point an accusing finger at the culprit who is still singing. "Not my fault, Busan Boy started it."

"Traitor!" I hear Daehyun's overly dramatic offended gasp.

His expression is so hilarious I can't help myself and burst out laughing.

I must have upset him because he hits me on the head with the first utensil he could reach — a tablespoon, it seems. A satisfied smile appears on his face when I let out an "ouch!" and scratch my head.

"Seriously, guys," Himchan sighs and rolls his eyes. "For the last time be quiet, lovebirds, we can hear you from all across the building."

I can't keep my cheeks from turning red at this word.

"Lovebirds?" Daehyun laughs with a slight hesitance in his voice. "We're no lovebirds," and he goes back to his preparation without saying anything more.

My heart misses a beat. The truth is, I was expecting this kind of reaction but it doesn't lessen the burning knot growing in my stomach. The cheesecake is the least of my concerns at this very moment. The kitchen which was filled with laughter and singing until a few minutes ago is now silent and still.

"Problem?" Daehyun raises an eyebrow, glancing at me.

It takes a great amount of will for me to look up from the bowl and give him a wannabe natural smile without my eyes tearing up. "Nope, no problem."

"You sure?" he insists. "Since hyung interrupted us you've been kind of... weird."

"I'm fine," my voice comes out a bit harsher than I would have liked. I'm a patient kind of person, most of the time. Except right now. I find myself unable to stay calm in front of Daehyun.

"Whoa calm down," he tries to temper, slightly furrowing his brows. "I'm just worried."

"No need to, I'm okay. Can we just finish the damn cheesecake? Don't tell me to calm down."

"What's your problem?" Daehyun raises his voice. I know he doesn't like not knowing what is wrong, and he's not the type of person to easily let go of something. "Why do you even got pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off," I look down on the bowl once more in hopes of bringing an end to the conversation. Fail.

Daehyun doesn't seem to think the argument is over as he maintains his position. "You are."

That's one of the annoying quirks of Jung Daehyun. No matter how much we deny and assure him there is nothing, he will continue to insist and won't let go until he knows what is going on.

I lift my eyes to meet his accusing stare and that is when I ultimately lose it. "I am, you win." I groan between my teeth. "Happy? Now shut the hell up and leave me be." I abandon the unfinished cheesecake filling in the bowl and leave the kitchen as fast as my legs allow me to. My eyes are tearing up without letting me any chance to stop it. We were baking a damn cheesecake and all hell broke loose. Either Himchan's oblivious remark started it all, or I just couldn't hold it in any longer and it got out of my control. I have no idea which one is true, maybe both. Every feeling I have ever been hiding from Daehyun comes out now like an uncontrollable storm. Emotional outbursts really have the worst timing ever. I manage to make it to the living room but Daehyun does not let me go any further. 

He grabs my arm with a firm hand and forces me to turn over and face him. "We're not done, where are you going?" he shouts. He's not joking anymore.

"I am! I'm done with this, Daehyun," this time the tears start to fall all over my face, there is nothing I can do to stop them. I don't even try to, I don't care anymore. The words just come out of my mouth like I'm on automatic mode, "I can't hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" Daehyun's eyes widen as he sees the mess that is now my face. He frowns and takes on a worried expression. "What the hell are you talking about, Youngjae?"

My body aches to turn on my heels and rush to my room where I could hide and never come out again, but my mouth still isn't done talking without the consent of my brain. "I'm fucking in love with you, Daehyun, but I can't pretend that there's nothing anymore, I tried," I pause, trying hard to calm my erratic breath. "I really tried to make it go away but it won't." Now he knows. I take deep breaths to try and calm the ever-flowing tears. I thought I already knew how bad I could feel about this, but the mix of shame and fear that ravages my insides right now takes the pain to a whole new level. I hid my feelings for years in hopes of preserving our friendship and now, I am about to lose it. Not willing, or capable, to hear his answer at this moment, I turn around and take a step towards my room. Only to find myself grabbed by the arm once more and pulled back.

Daehyun turns me over and pulls me closer to him. I can't help myself closing my eyes with a debilitating fear of what could come next. Will he punch me in the face? He's not the type of person to throw punches at people, but it's not a secret he might get violent when fighting with his brother. I have no idea what his reaction would be after hearing a declaration such as the one I have just made. He leans his face towards mine, and instead of hitting me, he kisses me.  
My mind goes blank.

Words cannot describe how soft and warm his lips feel against my own. It's a simple kiss but it's enough to send dozens of delighted shivers down my entire body. No matter how many times I've dreamed of kissing him, how much I've stared at his plump lips, it's nothing in comparison to the real thing. As tempting it is to just let go and respond to his tender lips, I push him away with as much softness as I can manage. I struggle hard to keep my whole body from shaking while trying to get my brain to cooperate with my muscles. Unable to pronounce anything, I look at him in utter confusion and surprise. There are so many questions passing through my mind at this very moment.

"Who said you had to pretend anything," he begins, searching for his words. "Youngjae, I..." he pauses a couple of seconds before going on. "I think I love you, too." His eyes are flying across the room looking at anything and nothing at the same time. Anywhere but me. By the way his hand grips a tad more firmly at my arm, I know he is embarrassed.

I stay silent for a few minutes as I open and close my mouth several times without ever saying anything. What on earth am I supposed to do? I have always been convinced that he would never love me the way I love him, and now he tells me otherwise.

"Youngjae?" Daehyun's still staring at me, waiting for any kind of reaction. 

He doesn't wait much longer. My body starts making decisions on its own without the approval of my brain and I crash my lips on his with a fierce hunger. 

The sigh that escapes my mouth as I kiss him with every bit of passion I have seems to encourage him. His lips start to move along with mine while he brushes his hand on my cheek, making me shiver at the gentle touch as I grip his t-shirt harder in my hand with the intention of pulling his body even closer to mine.

"They did it!" We cut the kiss with alarm as we turn our heads to see Himchan, still sitting on the couch with his hands lifted into the air in a cheerful pose. None of us noticed that he was there the whole time, we were too much into our argument to realize his presence. "Oops, sorry I'm out," he stands up and leaves the room as fast as he can manage, laughing to himself about what just happened.

I give Daehyun a timid smile as I turn my head back to look at him again, trying to make the awkwardness fade away in the process. My heart lightens a little when I see him smile back at me and I feel a strong sense of relief.

"I guess the whole dorm will know about this in a few hours," he jokes, seeming a bit unused to this new situation—and so am I. After a silent little moment of hesitation from both of us, still staring at each other, Daehyun leans towards me once again with a hint of a smile. He's stopped by muffled footsteps coming towards the living room, towards us. Why is there so much people in this dorm?

Jongup walks in the direction of the kitchen, not paying attention to us at first. When he sees the two of us, he freezes in confusion. I can understand him, though, Daehyun is still holding my face with both of his hands and our bodies are pulled against each other, our lips only inches apart. The expression on Jongup's face is so much priceless I could almost forgive his interruption. Almost.

"You," Daehyun points at Jongup with a warning in his clear voice. "No question."

Jongup stays still and silent for a couple of minutes. I begin to wonder if his brain has not shut down after what he saw. When he seems to recover the usage of his brain, he nods and enters the kitchen without saying anything else. Until we hear his voice coming once more. "Guys, I think something's burning in the oven."

Damn. The cheesecake.


End file.
